


Вельзевул всегда мало

by Theonya



Series: Вне зависимости от замысла [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Character Study, Demons, Depression, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Когда-то, будучи возле Всемогущего, Вельзевул познал  волю к жизни с непостижимо-человеческой стороны: того, что есть, всегда мало.
Series: Вне зависимости от замысла [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839478
Kudos: 1





	Вельзевул всегда мало

Вельзевул всегда мало.  
Когда-то — будучи возле Всемогущего, познал — не то, что вкус власти, но волю к жизни, притом с непостижимо-человеческой стороны: того, что есть, всегда мало. В принципе так и было предназначено: если ты правая рука Господня, значит, тебя сотворили настолько способной, чтобы справиться с этой участью.  
Всемогущий, правда, левша.  
Что ж, какая разница.  
«Будь плохим», — читает она на стене. Будь плохим или хорошим — не так уж важно, когда к тебе налипает — словно грязь — свобода выбора со всех сторон, когда Ад (люди называют их злом? Это почти забавно, учитывая, насколько порочны они сами) касается мушиными лапками стола, за которым ты сидишь, и эта повседневность, рутина — затягивает, затягивается петлей на шее.  
Вельзевул всегда мало, потому любимые посланники — насекомые: никогда не может быть мало мух, например, они же размножаются со скоростью звука, повсюду и всегда. Это радует — если так можно назвать это чувство. За шесть тысяч лет она так устала, что уже невозможно разобрать в себе каких-либо отчётливых чувств.  
Ангелы бесполы — демоны тоже, и Вельзевул выбирает обличие женщины просто потому, что после падения плевать. Локоны, опаленные Гневом Божьим, никогда не вернут свои блеск и силу, и единственное, что остаётся слабым упоминанием о том, что было нечто, кроме Ада, остаются голубые глаза — недовольные чистые лужи. Ей так безразлично происходящее, но у неё есть предназначение — править, организовывать, держать всё в своих руках, и сдаться при этом невозможно.  
Такой она была создана, такой пала. Такой и умрёт, если придётся, но не сдастся без боя.  
Не в правилах правой руки — сдаваться.  
Когда-то её чертой и принципом было чревоугодие, а сейчас — так ли жадно хочется жить? Вся эта волокита и бюрократия, сплетни и интриги: все подсиживают друг друга, пытаются выслужиться, на её место не метят — слишком много власти, никто не выдержит более. Нужно ли было приближаться ко всему этому…  
А разве был иной выбор?  
Если бы изначально выбор был, можно было бы принять другую сторону, но Добру не нужно задумываться ни о чем, только исполнять директивы — послушно и бессмысленно. Это руки, это Щупальца Всевышнего, пальцы его, его любовь и смутная тоска по ней — будто мятежный ребенок, сбежавший от строгой матери, она все равно хотела жить по-своему, но…  
Что же натянуто нитью? Что таится за жужжанием информаторов? Почему этот звон так похож на непрекращающуюся мигрень, стучащую в виски набатом?  
Она посмотрела на часы.  
Хватит времени тоски, пора действовать.

Антихрист был ребенком. Таким обычным, что вроде и не поверишь — в смысле? Это же мальчишка из соседнего двора! Он был близок ей — он хотел многого. Он был далек от неё — столько жизни и любопытства, необычный подход.  
Она взглянула на Гавриила: как всегда, денди и чистюля. Ну да, что им там, в Раю-то, в белых пальто…  
Звон в голове прозвучал все громче. Близость Всемогущего — она такая. Гавриил уважал её так, как положено партнеру по спаррингу, так, как уважает тренер одной команды тренера достойного противника. Интересно, помнит ли он — его — до падения? Предпочел ли стереть из памяти? Ангелы — те, кому отсыпано высшего сорта любви, но и те, кто хочет большего. Им почему-то тоже мало.  
Может, потому Апокалипсис и близко.  
У кого-то зачесались руки.  
Вот и вся причина конца света.  
Её информаторы говорили, что Кроули до сих пор переживает за человечество в целом и отуземился, но ей не казалось это грехом. Кроули тоже жаден — жаден к познанию, и это единственный его недостаток.  
— Все будет так, как ты захочешь, — пытается соблазнить мальчика она, но мальчику не понять: все и так идёт по его желаниям. Хорошо быть принятым ребенком своего родителя.  
— Но тебе же придется сделать выбор! — наседает на него Гавриил, и она едва ли не смеётся: что, твоим так хочется драться? Выяснить наконец отношения?  
Мальчик смотрит непонимающе — впрочем, на них обоих. Видел он их в тапочках цвета Гавриилова костюма, короче, и на ложе, скрытом тенью её пиджака. Отлично, да. Ангел-дипломат наконец-то все понимает, а ей мало времени: от них всех несёт жизнью и светом, слишком ярко, слегка забытое чувство — переживать заново солнечный день.  
Их диалог с Гавриилом хочется выразить краткой фразой «Ну, что ж».  
Ну, что ж — не получилось, значит, нужно успокоить оба войска. Сдаётся ей, что ни его Благодать, ни пара взорванных от её гнева нетерпеливых союзников не помогут в этом деле. Значит, нужно будет искать козлов отпущения.  
И всю следующую ночь, длящуюся несколько дней, Вельзевул снится, как кто-то гладит её, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные летучие темные пряди, но даже во сне бывший Рай подернут мутной серой пеленой, ведь она навсегда потеряла столь нужную для смысла себя движущую силу — Любовь.


End file.
